


Lazy Day

by ErroneousArtist



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ectobiology, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Master/Servant, Other, Public Masturbation, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErroneousArtist/pseuds/ErroneousArtist
Summary: One Shot: It is a boring day in Underfell and Sans doesn't want to fall asleep again on the job to avoid any physical or mental abuse from his brother. So, he decides to find a way to entertain himself to keep awake.





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> ~~~~  
Writer's Notes:  
Hi there, fellow sinners!  
Decided to make a one-shot in between my other series Falling Apart to get out my smutty side.  
Thanks so much for reading and enjoy!  
~~~~

**UNDERFELL: LAZY DAY**

**!!WARNING!!**  
_The following story may contain the following: Abuse, Sexual Content, Masturbation, Implied Incest and more.  
Please be aware of this before continuing. A trigger warning is in effect. _  
_Enjoy and read at your own risk._  
  
  
\+ + + + + + + 

It was a boring day, as usual, for the angry skeleton. Sitting at his sentry station with a bored expression on his face as he sat leaning on one of his arms. Red, as people seem to nickname the small skeleton, just grumbled to himself as he sat there. Usually around this time he would be taking a nap but after the beating he received from his brother the last time he had dozed off was enough to put the fear into him. That last beating left him with many cracked bones and one being permanent now. Reaching up to touch his right eye he felt the crack that ran down his face and almost winced. Not from pain but from the fear he had endured. The abuse that his brother had given him. Suddenly a long red tongue rolled from between his sharp teeth to dart across them in a lustful manner. A bright red blush ran across his cheek bones as he panted a little thinking about it. He was such a masochist it wasn't even funny. Here he was thinking about Boss punishing him again and it was causing a pulse in his shorts.  
  
"heh, i really am worthless... aren't i, boss?" The skeleton groaned as he shifted himself at his station; the appendage between his legs suddenly making it's presence known. Red just chuckled to himself, his red eyes darting down to his glowing crotch with a heavy look. "welp... what better way to pass the time than rubbing one off?" He commented to himself out loud as he took a quick look around to make sure no one was around.  
  
If anyone would see him right now they would surely take advantage of the situation and he couldn't do that to Edge. Let himself get caught of guard; who knows what anyone would do to him. He was, after all, the brother to the Captain of the Royal Guard! He would be a wonderful bargaining chip or some free exp at least. But, really, who would dare be around? After all the day so far has been boring. It shouldn't hurt to take this time to enjoy himself while the mood was right. Red just chuckled to himself as he placed a hand over his glowing crotch and began to rub through the fabric to gain friction. With a lustful moan he pressed harder against himself in an almost painful manner. He was use to the rough touch from his brother when the taller skeleton was wanting.  
  
Red started to pant as he thought about the times his brother had taken him. This only caused him to wiggle more, suddenly grabbing his own leash attached to his red collar with golden spikes on it. A 'gift' from the one many refereed to as Edge. As the collar painfully pulled at his neck the skeleton began to remove his conjured erection from the prison of his shorts. Quickly he wrapped his boney phalanges around the gel-like member and started stroking it repeatedly. His tongue started to drip with red saliva as the pleasure from the strokes to his ecto-cock rushed through him. Bones began to rattle slightly as he set himself a rough and fast pace. Each time he reached the conjured testicles he gave out a grunted moan.   
  
"ah, b-boss..." His voice was hitched slightly now at the thoughts rushing his mind. "y-yeah, that's it... ju-just like that!" Red muttered out. He imagined Edge slamming him against the guard shack and ravaging him senseless. Even if that would never happen it was still a exciting thought. The captain of the guard doing such a naughty act outside the comfort of their own home? Red moaned again louder this time as he pressed his fingers into the genitalia to gain that little bit of pain he craved. He felt the twitching in his ecto-cock signaling his soon release. Beads of red goo leaked from the tip of the conjured shaft and over the boney hands eagerly stroking away.  
  
Red whimpered slightly as the hand grasping his collar yanked harder; his knees trembling as the peek of his orgasm began to wash over him. But he knew he wasn't allowed to orgasm yet. With a heavy pant he wrapped the chain quickly around the base of his ecto-cock and whined. "B-Boss, p-p-please!" Even though the taller skeleton wasn't there he had complete control over Red. The smaller skeleton may be lazy but obedient at least. With a bit of a tug on his chain his ecto-cock was begging for release. The pace his other had had set not becoming more aggressive trying to gain that sweet sensation but knowing that wouldn't happen just yet caused another whimper.  
  
"I-I am a good boy... B-Boss!! Please, I am... I-- I am a good boy!" He repeatedly told himself as he stroked himself harder.  
  
'_Cum for me, you worthless piece of shit. I want to hear you scream._' It wasn't until he heard his brother's voice in his own mind that he was able to continue with his pleasure. He released the chain and immediately the waves of pleasure washed over him. With almost a scream of his bother's name he spilled that red cum along the station's counter and into the snow. He huffed slightly as he fell backwards in the chair which tumbled over and Red landed in the snow. His ecto-cock soon disappeared and the skeleton just lay there with a heavy breath. His eyes half-lidded staring at the ceiling of the station before sleep soon claimed him.   
  
The sound of a very angry voice, familiar to him, caused him to snap awake with a deep blush on his face. Oh, he forgot to clean up... Well, this would be interesting to explain. He failed again to not fall asleep but at least he stayed awake longer than usual this time. That meant something, right? Oh well... Maybe next time! 


End file.
